rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Проклята!
Проклята! (англ. Curses!) — двенадцатый эпизод второго сезона мультсериала Рапунцель: Новая история. Премьера эпизода состоится 17 февраля 2019 года. Синопсис Перевод = Рапунцель снова встречает мадам Канардист и Вигора. Вигор проклинает Рапунцель незадолго до того, как она и её друзья пересекают опасный горный перевал. |-| Оригинал = Rapunzel meets again Madame Canardist and Vigor the Visionary. Vigor issues a curse on Rapunzel shortly before she and her friends cross a dangerous mountain pass. Сюжет 200px|thumb|left|Рапунцель с телескопом Рапунцель и её друзья пересекают смертоносный Ламбардский перевал, который приводит в трепет всех, кто пытается перебраться через него. Рядом с самым опасным участком пути Рапунцель случайно роняет свой телеском, после чего он падает на дно каньона. Девушка отказывается просто так распрощаться с телескопом, так как он был подарком её отца, и, взяв с собой Юджина и Ногокрюка, спускается на дно каньона. 200px|thumb|right|Мадам Канардист и Вигор накладывают проклятие на Рапунцель Благополучно добравшись до земли, троица неожиданно натыкается на провидца Вигора и Мадам Канардист, которая нашла телескоп раньше их. Рапунцель хочет забрать свою вещь, но Канардист заявляет, что это — её собственность, однако она готова передать прибор для наблюдения за объектами за определенную цену. Девушка отказывается платить за то, что по праву принадлежит ей и отбирает телескоп. В ответ на это Мадам Канардист заявляет принцессе о том, что за её наглость Вигор накладывает на неё жуткое проклятие. 200px|thumb|left|Рапунцель начинает верить в проклятие Друзья возвращаются к повозке, после чего происходит несколько странных событий: сначала Рапунцель падает в лужу с грязью, а затем экипаж смывает неожиданно начавшееся наводнение. Друзья начинают верить в то, что Вигор на самом деле наложил на принцессу проклятие и только лишь Юджин считает, что это были всего лишь совпадения. Ногокрюк решает помочь девушке снять «проклятие» и просит её для решения проблемы в полночь прийти в чащу леса. 200px|thumb|right|Ногокрюк и Рапунцель снимают проклятие В полночь Рапунцель приходит туда, куда звал её Ногокрюк, и вместе они начинают готовить зелье для снятие проклятия. Одноногий друг принцессы дает ей специальные ингредиенты, которая девушка начинает бросать в котел, попутно читая специальное заклинание. Когда друзья кладут в емкость последний ингредиент, маленький белоснежный зуб, котел неожиданно подпрыгивает и начинает бесконтрольно летать по лесу, после чего врезается в Ногокрюка. Рапунцель, видя это, теряет всякую надежду на снятие порчи и принимает решение утром отдать свою подзорную трубу Мадам Канардист. 200px|thumb|left|Юджин дарит Рапунцель зуб лося На следующий день Рапунцель отправляется на поиски Канардист, но в тот момент, когда она уже уходит из лагеря, Юджин дарит ей зуб лося и показывает страницу из книги о проклятиях с текстом о том, что зуб данного животного снимает любое проклятие. Принцесса забирает талисман, после чего к ней возвращается уверенность и оптимизм, после чего друзья отправляются к перевалу. 200px|thumb|right|Пересечение перевала С уверенной в себе Рапунцель друзья доезжают до середины перевала, после чего Коротышка замечает, что это не зуб лося, а его вставной зуб. Он забирает его и вся уверенность принцессы пропадает вместе с ним — девушка снова решает, что она проклята и теперь они никогда не доберутся до другой стороны перевала. Как назло, часть перевала впереди обрушивается и друзья оказываются в ловушке. 200px|thumb|left|Рапунцель создает «зелье для снятие проклятья» К счастью, Юджину быстро удается убедить Рапунцель в том, что она не проклята, ибо во время нахождения у неё «зуба оленя» никакое «проклятие» на неё не действовало. В этот момент девушка вспоминает о том, что зелье, которое она приготовила вместе с Ногокрюком, заставило котел, в котором оно находилось, бесконтрольно летать по лесу. Друзья снова создают это зелье и привязывают котел к задней части экипажа, после чего он успешно перелетает на другую сторону обрыва. 200px|thumb|right|Фицерберт и Вигор Оказавшись на другой стороне, Рапунцель окончательно прекращает верить в проклятье и выкидывает «счастливую» подкову, которая «защищала» её от различной порчи. Фицерберт берет её к себе в руки, но случайно ударяет подковой сам себя, из-за чего он теряет равновесие и падает с маленького обрыва. Неожиданно перед ним появляется Провидец Вигор, после чего не верящий в проклятия Юджин прячет подкову к себе в карман и уходит к своим друзьям... Персонажи Главные персонажи * Рапунцель * Юджин Фицерберт * Ногокрюк Второстепенные персонажи * Мадам Канардист * Вигор * Кассандра * Паскаль * Коротышка * Лэнс Стронгбоу * Максимус * Фидела Галерея en:Curses! Категория:Эпизоды Категория:Эпизоды второго сезона